


Drunk Driving Into Your Heart

by Insertuser312



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertuser312/pseuds/Insertuser312
Summary: [Reverse Au!] Connor is a sad man, after the loss of his brother Conrad her resorts to smoking, drinking, and a few not so healthy coping mechanisms. Enter, HK800, also known as Hank or "Tin Can" as Connor calls him. Hank is there to help hunt deviants and that's it, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short but then again I wrote it in 2 hours. I swear I'll make the next chapter longer.

“Lieutenant Anderson” HK800 (Or Hank), the prototype from CyberLife designed to assist in the capture of deviant androids, was now standing in a bar, in front of the Lieutenant of the Detroit Police Department, completely wasted.  
“Eh? Who the fuck are you?” He slurred, eyes glazed over.  
“Lieutenant-”  
“Don’t call me that, it makes me feel like I am at work.”  
“What do you propose I call you then?“  
“It’s Connor.” He took another shot  
“Alright then Connor, I am Hank, the android sent by CyberLife to-”  
“Ah fuck.”  
“Connor you are clearly in no state to work or be anywhere right now,” Hank sighed “ I will take you home sir”  
“No, I don’t wanna!” Hank picked him up by the arm, taking him to his car and picking his pocket for the keys. “Go away,” Connor groaned “Let me die in peace.”  
“Lieutenant Connor, you need to get home.” Hank let him in the passenger seat as he got on the wheel and started driving to the address on file.  
“You know you shouldn’t do this”  
“Lieutenant I would prefer you be sober and stable by the time you have to work tomorrow.”  
“Sure mom”  
“I am not your mother.”  
When they arrived at the house, Hank pulled out Connor’s keys and unlocked the door to see a yelping puppy, a saint bernard to be exact.  
“Sumo! Attack!” He held up his hand and pointed it at Hank as he laid him on the couch. Hank then sat in the chair next to him and watched him.  
“Stop staring! It’s creepy you tin can!” Hank sighed and looked away until he heard rustling. Connor walked up to Hank and caressed his cheek, “You’re quite handsome you know.” Hank could feel his therium pump beating faster and his temperature rising.  
“Lieutenant I don’t believe-”  
“You’re so human” Connor sat on the leg of the chair, laying across Hank’s lap “It’s kinda hot.” Hank could smell the whiskey on his breath.  
“Lieutenant, please re-”  
“Stop calling me that!” He seemed to have mood swings when under the influence. “It’s Connor.” His voice was like honey, poisoning him and frying his circuits. Connor began to mess with the hair in Hanks' face, whatever wasn’t held back in a ponytail was twirling gently around Connor's finger.  
“Do you have the parts?” Connor sat up and stared into Hank’s pretty sapphire eyes.  
“I’m sorry, what?”  
“Do you have the parts?”  
“Surely-” If only he would stop interrupting, this agitated hank somewhat but it was not the most pressing matter at hand.  
“I'll take that as a yes.” Connor’s hands trailed down into Hank’s pants, that’s when Hank’s alarms started going off, he couldn’t oppose, it wasn’t in his programming, in fact, part of him almost wanted to do this and he came with the parts in the case of it being useful. Connor’s hand against him was bringing up new sensations he didn’t even know he was capable of. He knew this was going to be an interesting night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I didn't include the smut in this chapter cause idk if anyone wanted to read that, so let me know, I am willing to write it.

Connor woke up in his bed, fully clothed but kinda worn out. He couldn't remember a thing except for meeting this guy, he took him home apparently. Connor turned around in his bed to see the back of his head, Connor touched his grey hair as Hank reactivated. Hank was somehow topless, his jacket and shirt littered along the floor.   
“Hey uh,” Connor began to say something as he tapped on his shoulder. Hank sat up and looked at Connor.  
“Lieutenant. Never do that again.”  
“What did I do?” Hank stood up and pulled his hair back into a ponytail while gathering his shirt, putting it back on.  
“It's time to go to work.” Connor had a small look of confusion, then horror when he saw his jacket and LED light, memories flooding back.  
“Shit! What the fuck!” He got out of bed and went towards the door “Fucking androids. Wait, where are my keys?” Hank opened the door for him and jingled the keys above him.  
“Give it back!” Connor reached for his keys but to no avail, Hank was taller than him.  
“I'm driving.”  
“No”  
Hank ended up driving to the precinct with a hangover he was used to and another goddamn Android, as is one wasn't enough. Connor was greeted by Amanda, his boss, already yelling at him.   
“Connor, in here, now.” Connor sighed and complied, entering her office with Hank following him.   
“Amanda.”  
“Connor.” She glared at him. “I see you have already met HK800. Good, he's going to be working with you for the upcoming weeks in this investigation.”   
“Hell no!”   
“Either this or turn in your badge.”  
“Ugh fine.” Connor stormed out of Amanda’s office, sitting at his desk.  
“Listen Hank” he crossed his arms and looked at the screen. “I don't need you so just sit there and look pretty.”   
“Lieutenant, I can be a valuable resource-”  
“Don't.”  
There was a laughing in the background, getting closer that made Connor’s blood boil. His heart rate rapidly increasing and his stress level heightening. He turns in his chair abruptly.  
“Shut up Gavin!”  
“Haha, what is that thing!?” Hank determined upon further analysis that this was an android. He seemed to have some sort of flaw in his system.  
“GV600?”  
“Eh?”  
“You seem to have some sort of bug in your system, please report to CyberLife Ime-”  
“Aw fuck no.” Why does Hank keep getting interrupted?   
“Nice try, he stays.” Connor frowned   
“Gavin that’s enough,” said a figure, he was tall and in a slimming black turtleneck.  
“Ugh”  
“Connor?” Hank was confused. That’s Connor, but he’s Connor  
“You confused him Niles.” Holy shit it’s another Connor. Hank’s temple spun red as his eyes glazed over, analyzing.   
“Hank,” He pointed to the practical clones in front of him “Niles and Conrad, say hi.” They waved d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is super short. I'll try and make the chapters longer from now on.


End file.
